


Hope's Peak Academy Host Club

by superstartogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Can't promise anything, F/M, Fluff, Host Clubs, Implied/ Referenced Death of Parent, M/M, Multi, Nagito will be OOC, Poor Hajime honestly, They'll all probably be ooc at times but I'll try, it's meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstartogami/pseuds/superstartogami
Summary: Out of all the things Hinata expected to see in the music room, a host club was last on the list. In fact, it was so unexpected it wasn't even on the list.





	1. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy’s Host Club!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Ouran Highschool Host Club and,, I also adore (literally adore) DR so here this is! In all seriousness, I would kill to have a chance to go to either of these host clubs ;-;  
> I got the idea\ inspiration to write this AU after a friend of mine sent a picture of an Mystic Messenger Ouran Host club AU  
> So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Hinata stared into the crowded library and let out a sigh of exasperation. Like the four other libraries on campus, it was busy. And, at Hope’s Peak Academy, busy meant far too loud, occasional explosions and screaming.

“Is it full again?”

Hinata balanced the heavy pile of books in his arms and turned to his best- and only- friend, Nanami Chiaki, and nodded.

“Of course it is,” Hinata answered, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice, “It’s not like libraries are meant to be quiet places where you read or study.”

Nanami nodded along with him but her eyes didn’t leave her handheld device, “What do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know,” Hinata sighed again, “I do need somewhere to study. If I don’t keep my grades up, I can’t stay here.”

“Is it that bad in there?” Nanami asked, gesturing with a tilt of her head towards the library. Hinata peered inside again and grimaced. Although he spotted a few empty tables, the library was far too loud for him to read his notes, nevermind obtain anything from them.

“Nope,” Hinata answered, “It’s far too crowded. Why isn’t there anywhere that’s actually quiet?”

“I think there are some unused music rooms, on the fourth floor. I mean, Mioda-san used to use the fifth one but now she practises somewhere else with Mitari-san,” Nanami said. Although she was clearly paying attention to him, Nanami’s soft pink eyes were completely devoted to her game. Hinata used to wonder how she could multitask that easily but- compared to some of the other students here- Hinata now knew that it was practically nothing.

“Music rooms? Are you sure about that?” Hinata couldn’t help but think that (in a school full of talented musicians) they’d be filled as well.

“Yeah… I wouldn’t recommend using the fifth one, though, just in case Mioda-san shows up.”

“Hmm… I suppose it’s better than nothing, though,” Hinata rearranged his books in his arms, attempting to relieve some of the weight of them. It didn’t work and Hinata sighed once more, this time wishing for a bigger bag.

“Okay,” Nanami mumbled in reply, “Do you want me to come with you now or meet you there later?”

“Meet me up there later on,” Hinata answered her, “I want to get some studying done.”

“‘Kay,” Nanami glanced up rapidly at Hinata and shot him a quick, sleepy smile. “I’ll see you in about an hour or so?”

Hinata nodded, smiling back, and set off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata tried the handle to the second music room and frowned. Like the first one, it was locked.

 _Looks like I’ll have to try the third music room_ , Hinata thought as he rebalanced the books in his arms and shuffled along to the third music room.

Hinata paused outside the door and listened. He wasn’t sure what to listen for, or if he’d even be able to hear anything; Hope’s Peak was bound to have sound proof music rooms.

Careful to not drop the books in his arms, Hinata gripped the door handle of the third music room and pushed open the door.

Instantly, his nose was assaulted with an overpowering scent of, almost but not quite, sickly sweet perfume and the gentle tinklings of classical music.

“Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy’s Host Club!”

Hinata had never once regretted being accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy’s Main Course but- right now- he couldn’t help but wish he was back in the reserve course, where things like this didn’t happen.

 


	2. "They think I'm a girl?!"

“Hope’s Peak Host Club is the place where the school’s most talented and beautiful students entertain equally talented students who have _way_ too much time on their hands! Just think of it as Hope’s Peak Academy’s elegant playground for the super talented and beautiful!” 

The boy who was speaking _was_ beautiful, even if in a slightly strange way. He was tall and pale with explosive, curly white-blonde hair and striking green eyes that were flecked with grey.

The people surrounding him were equally as beautiful. There was a taller blonde haired boy with sharp blue eyes and glasses; a much smaller, much darker blonde boy with huge, honey coloured eyes who was stood with a blank faced girl who’s pale grey hair was neatly plaited and then, next to them, was one girl with huge pink tinted blonde ponytails and, finally, another girl with short, neatly styled black hair and cold icy grey eyes.

“T-This is a host club?!” Hinata stammered. Behind him, the door swung shut.

“Enoshima-san, Ikusaba-san, I believe this young lady is in the same class as you?” The tallest blonde boy spoke. Hinata felt too shocked to respond and the fact this boy had just referred to him as ‘ _young lady_ ’ wasn’t helping with that.

“Well, yes, Togami-kun, she is but she’s shy,” The dark haired girl spoke, her voice calm and empty of any emotion. Beside her, the blonde girl grinned.

“She doesn’t talk to us so we don’t know much about her,” The blonde girl cut in. She was staring at Hinata, her light blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Hinata wanted to avoid her stare but he was too focused on not spilling his books all over the floor. The blonde girl caught his eye and then winked. One of Hinata’s books slid out of his grasp and the girl’s grin widened.

Togami, Hinata had heard the girl call him, was smirking. Hinata still couldn’t bring himself to respond, even if to correct them on the fact they thought he was a girl. Part of him knew it was a reasonable assumption to make. After all, his hair _was_ long and his glasses _did_ hide a lot of his face from view. However, Hinata had always thought he had a masculine shape to his body and his voice wasn’t feminine sounding either.

“Well… Ikusaba-san, Enoshima-san, it’s rude to speak ill of someone in front of them,” Togami smirked at Hinata, “Again, welcome to Hope’s Peak Host Club, Miss Reserve Course.”

The first boy to speak to Hinata, the white-haired one, gracefully leaped forward to Hinata, making them so close that their noses were only millimeters away from touching.

“What? That means must be Hinata Hajime! _You’re_ the reverse course student everyone’s been talking about!”

Another book slipped from Hinata’s pile as he stumbled back from the boy, his eyes wide. Fumbling for words, Hinata finally managed to choke something out.

“How do you know my name?”

“Why, you’re infamous, of course,” Togami answered, staring steely at Hinata in a way that made him want to curl up in a ball on the floor and die, “It’s not everyday that a commoner such as yourself gains entrance to the Main Course of Hope’s Peak. You must have an incredible nerve to fight your way into here and an even bigger ego to think you belong.”

“Well… I… Uhhh… Thank you… I think?” Hinata stuttered. Before Hinata could make an excuse and get the hell out of this crazy place, the pale haired boy lunged forward and placed a long, thin arm around his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Hinata-chan! You’re a beacon of hope to the other talentless people out there! You’ve shown the world that anyone can excel at an elite private academy, such as Hope's Peak Academy!”

Carefully, Hinata slipped out from under the boy’s arm and slid away. The boy seemed surprised for a moment (Hinata even thought he saw a flash of hurt) but then it was gone and the boy simply strode closer.

“Oh! It must be so hard for you, to be constantly looked down upon simply because of the fact you don’t have a _real_ talent!”

“Uhh… Well, I think you’re taking this too far. No one really says anything,” Hinata quickly grabbed one of his dropped books and tried to subtly edge his way back to the door. The quicker he got of here, the better.

The boy didn’t seem to notice- or care- that Hinata was trying to leave for he wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, clutched him close to him, and continued to talk, “It’s okay Hinata-chan! You’re here now! We do not mind that you’re talentless! We welcome you to your world of _talent_ and _beauty_!!”

With those words, the boy finally let go of Hinata’s shoulder and threw his arms high in the air. Hinata stumbled backwards, only regaining his balance when he felt the door handle pressing into his back.

“Uh… Thank you but I have to leave, right now.”

“Hey! Wait a minute!”

Before Hinata could even turn to open the door, a pair of small but surprising strong arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him backwards. With that, his arms finally gave in and his books spilled out, slamming into the floor with loud thuds.

“You can’t just barge in here and then leave all of a sudden! Don’t you have any manners?”

The boy holding onto Hajime’s waist released him, stepped back and glared fiercely at him. Hinata couldn’t help but be struck by the contrasting appearance of this boy. He had the face of an seven year old with his honey golden eyes, rosy cheeks and freckles. Yet, his golden eyes were fierce and intimidating; his stance was aggressive and his voice gruff and angry.

The boy stepped back, glancing worriedly over his shoulder at the grey haired girl, and stormed off back to her.

The ivory haired boy slid back next to a slightly scared Hinata, a soft and gentle smile on his pale features, “I never imagined the famous reserve course student would be visiting us today! So, Hinata-chan, tell me which host you’d like and you can have them! Free of charge!”

Hinata’s fear was replaced by disbelief, his cheeks burning. He couldn’t believe it- they really did think he was a girl. It was just too insane to believe. Yes, his hair was long- hell, it was almost waist length- and yes, his glasses were huge and hid a lot of his face but _still_. He was nearly six foot and although he wasn’t as built as some of the students here, he wasn’t lanky either.

“Do you like the strong, silent type?” The boy either didn’t see the kaleidoscope of emotions flittering across Hinata’s features or he didn’t care. The boy pointed at the only person who hadn’t spoken- the silver haired girl. She was stood further back, with the baby faced boy, with a blank expression on her face but her vibrant ruby eyes were completely focused on Hinata.

“No, you don’t understand, I-” Hinata started, desperate to explain himself, but the boy simply cut him off.

“Pekoyama-chan not to your liking? No problem!” The boy continued, barely even pausing to breath, “How about Kuzuryuu-kun, our boy lolita?”

“If you don’t stop calling me that, Komaeda-kun, I will knock you into the middle of next week,” Kuzuryuu threatened darkly but then he turned his blazing eyes to Hinata, “And, hey, you! Miss Reserve Course, what’s wrong with Peko-chan?”

“N-Nothing, that’s not what I meant,” Hinata stammered out, stepping as far away as he could from the tiny (but in no where less scary) boy. Hinata couldn’t be certain but he thought he could see the hint of a smile on Pekoyama’s face.

“Hm, not the boy lolita either? No worries! How would you like the flirty, mischievous type of girl? If so, I’m certain you’ll find Enoshima-chan to your liking!”

With a flourish, Enoshima stepped forward and struck a provocative pose, thrusting her chest forward. Hinata staggered backwards, slightly afraid of the predator like smile on her face.

“But, if you prefer the more reserved, mysterious type, Ikusaba-chan is _your_ girl!” Komaeda pointed to the darker haired girl who kept a neutral expression on her freckled face.

“Wait, I don’t-” Hinata started again but, like all the other times, Komaeda simply cut him off.

“Or, you might prefer our resident kuudere, Byakuya-kun!”

“It’s Togami-senpai, to you, however,” Togami snapped and Hinata found himself backing away until he felt the wall against his back.

“It’s not like that!!” Hinata finally manage to splutter out, “I’m not here for a host! I was just looking for somewhere to study!”

“Or, maybe,” Komaeda started, completely disregarding Hinata’s earlier statement, as he stalked closer towards Hinata, “You’re into a guy like me.”

As the words left Komaeda’s lips, he placed his hand under Hinata’s chin and gently lifted it upwards, leaning in closer. So close, Hinata could feel his breath fanning against his cheeks.

“What’s your verdict, Hinata-chan, am I your type?”

Hinata’s tanned cheeks flushed red and he jerked himself out of Komaeda’s cool, gentle hands and away from his smiling face. He threw himself sideways, desperate to reach the door and escape from this madhouse.

But instead he felt himself collide with something and, to his horror, he spun around, just in time to see a delicate looking sky blue vase wobble and fall off a pedestal- shattering into a million pieces the moment it touched the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just RIP Hajime
> 
> (Also, incase you're wondering, the roles are-  
> Hajime - Hahuhi  
> Nagito- Tamaki  
> Byakuya- Kyouya  
> Junko and Mukuro- Twins (I haven't decided which is which fully yet as they won't be following the twins in the series as closely as all the others will be)  
> Fuyuhiko- Hunni  
> Peko- Mori)


	3. "You're basically the host club's dog!"

The shards of vase glinted in the soft light as Hinata stared at them, embarrassment and dread pooling in his stomach.

“Aww! Look what you’ve done Hinata-chan!”

Enoshima bounced over to Hinata and giggled, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. 

“We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction. Yonaga-san made it especially,” Ikusaba stated, moving to stand closer to Enoshima.

“Yup!” Enoshima giggled again, “And, the bidding was gonna start at eight million yen!”

“ _ E-Eight million yen? _ ’ Hinata stammered out. The dread and embarrassment in his stomach hardened, turning into a sharp panic.

“Uh-huh,” Enoshima was grinning, clearly enjoying his panic, “After all, it  _ was _ made by the Super Highschool Level Artist.”

“Uhh… I think I’m gonna have to pay you back,” Hinata replied shakily, turning to face the rest of the host club. Enoshima began to laugh, her grin stretching even more till it resembled a Cheshire cats.

“With what money?” Ikusaba asked, with no unkindness in her voice, just brutal honesty, “You can’t even afford a school uniform, by the looks of it.”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed in a mixture of shame and embarrassment at the truth in her statement. However, they were soon lost to the panic that was clawing it’s way up Hinata’s throat. Ikusaba was right- his dad couldn’t even afford to get him the official uniform, never mind an eight million yen renaissance vase!

“Oh! Muku-chan, you’re right!” Enoshima laughed even more before pointing as Hinata’s clothes, “And, what is with  _ that _ sweater? It makes you look  _ so _ flat chested! If you had short hair, everyone would probably think you were a boy!”

Behind him, Togami had bent down to examine the pieces of the shattered case before straightening up.

“Well, Nagito-kun, what do you think we should do?” Togami examined Hinata coldly, in the way you’d examine something nasty on the sole of your shoe. 

Komaeda sat down into a nearby chair, crossed one of his lean legs over another and smiled his signature, golden smile that Hinata was already sick of.

“Well, there’s a famous saying you may have heard, Hinata-chan,” Komaeda begun before pointing wildly to Hinata’s terrified form, “When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.”

Hinata’s mind spun as he tried to process what Komaeda meant but before he could decipher the meaning, Komaeda continued speaking.

“Since you have no money or way of repaying us, you can pay with your body! That means, starting today, you are basically the host club’s bitch!”

Hinata couldn’t help but wonder if Hope’s Peak Academy was really worth all this.

  


* * *

 

 

Hinata stood in the corner of the room, waiting for a the kettle to finish boiling so he could serve Komaeda and his customers. As he waited, trying not to make eye contact with anyone or look too sulky, Hinata looked around the huge room. The same tinkling classical music that was playing when he first arrived was playing- it was something gentle and sweet with piano and violin in- as tables filled with girls, and even some boys, were dotted around the room with the hosts.

The room itself was huge and tastefully decorated with sparkling diamond ( _ probably real diamonds _ , Hinata thought sourly) chandeliers, elegant, shining wooden flooring and a pale pink wallpaper with huge windows that looked out onto the magnificent grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy.

In one corner of the room, Togami was sat at a white table with two girls. Both girls were clearly hanging on his every word, although Togami was wearing his usual, ‘ _ I’m better than you’ _ expression. 

At another table, Pekoyama was sat with a redheaded girl and a tiny, smaller than Kuzuryuu, blonde girl. None of them seemed to be enjoying themselves so Hinata couldn’t help but wonder why they were still there.

Kuzuryuu, however, was nowhere to be seen. Hinata wondered where he had disappeared to but was soon distracted by the rest of the hosts.

At a table across from them, Ikusaba was sat with a boy Hinata recognised from his own class. He was the Super Highschool Level Moral Compass and he was- ironically, in Hinata’s opinion- best friends with the Super Highschool Level Biker Gang Leader. Unlike Togami and Pekoyama, Ikusaba was smiling at him while he talked, both of them looking completely natural and at ease. They were less like a host and a customer and more like friends.

In almost complete contrast to all of them, Enoshima was reclining luxuriously on a plush, white sofa surrounded by a large crowd of people. Hinata couldn’t pick out all of them but the ones who stood out the most to him were a shaking girl with long, uneven violet hair; a boy with fuchsia pink hair and a bright blue jumpsuit on and a small boy with quiffed hair and a chef’s uniform. All of them were staring at Enoshima like she was a queen.

Unsurprisingly, Enoshima was the more popular host, Hinata had first thought but then, he turned to look at Komaeda.

Komaeda was sat on a similar sofa to Enoshima, however, he was sat in the middle of it with a coffee table in front and another sofa opposite him. Both sofas were completely full, with some girls even perching on the arms or the sofas or practically sitting on each other, all simpering and desperate to be closer to him.

One girl, however, stood out from the rest as being clearly much more obsessed with Komaeda. She was deathly pale, making Komaeda look tan in comparison, with inky black hair that she wore in two huge drills and vibrant, blood red eyes. Even sitting down, she was as dainty as a porcelain doll with thin lips that were stretched into a fake, sickly sweet smile and elegant, gothic lolita clothes.

Even the other girls didn’t dare to try and perch on her or push her along the sofa. They avoided her, a few even shooting her scared looks.

Finally, the kettle finished boiling and Hinata quickly turned back to it, focusing less on the other hosts now and more on making sure he didn’t spill any of the scalding water on himself. When he was done filling the multiple teapots with the water, Hinata carefully piled them all onto a tray and began to cautiously walk over to Komaeda and the countless girls flocking around him. 

“Komaeda-senpai… What’s your favourite song?”

One of the girl’s perched on the edge of the sofa spoke, her voice soft, shy and quiet but Komaeda instantly turned to face her. 

“What song?” Komaeda asked, his voice low, “Anyone that reminds me of you, of course.”

The girl’s cheeks flooded bright red and Hinata had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. This was the sorta thing that happened here? It was all just too cheesy.

Hinata reached the coffee table, trying to avoid any kind of interaction with the girls but he needn’t have worried. None of them even gave him a second glance as he began to unload the cups, tea pots and coffee pots off the tray.

“May I have a word with you, Nagito-kun?” The pale girl’s voice matched her demeanour and appearance perfectly, managing to sound both as sweet as honey and as sharp as thorns at the same time, “I’ve noticed that the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree.”

Hinata started, nearly dropping a tea cup. Komaeda turned to the girl and laughed casually, as if it was nothing.

“Oh, I don’t know if I’d call her that, Celestia-chan,” Komaeda replied before finally acknowledging Hinata, “Speaking of the devil, thank you for serving us, little piglet.”

“Piglet?” Hinata questioned quietly to himself as Komaeda took a delicate sip from his cup then stared down quizzically at it, looking both amused and confused.

“What is this liquid, Hinata-chan?” Komaeda asked.

“What do you mean? It’s just instant coffee,” Hinata answered. Komaeda’s expression lit up.

“I’ve heard of this! It’s the type of coffee poor people drink!” Komaeda exclaimed and Hinata’s tanned cheeks flushed pink.

“God, sorry, just give it back and I’ll get you some  _ fancy _ coffee,” Hinata muttered, starting to take the cups and pots back from the girl’s.

“No!’ Komaeda grabbed Hinata’s wrist, stopping him, “I shall drink this coffee!”

Hinata yanked his wrist out of Komaeda’s grasp, his cheeks flushing darker but Komaeda didn’t seem to notice as he stood up, brandishing his cup of coffee high in the air.

“I am going to drink this commoner’s coffee!” Komaeda announced and everyone in the room turned to stare at him. 

“Commoner’s coffee?” Togami questioned, from his table, watching Komaeda with an almost (but not quite) affectionate look on his face. Komaeda smiled and bounded over to Togami, still managing to not spill a drop of the coffee.

For a moment, the girl’s around the table simply stared longingly after Komaeda but they soon chased after him in an anxious huddle. Only one girl remained, sat on the sofa, a small, humourless smile on her pale face.

Hinata sighed. He really hated the rich people in this academy. 

“Oh, Nagito-kun, now you’re just taking it too far,” The girl, Celestia, mumbled to herself, “You’re not going to be able to stomach that disgusting thing. You don’t have to drink it just because  _ she  _ made it.”

Hinata glanced over to Celestia. Her crimson eyes were closed and she was smiling to herself. It wasn’t her earlier smile- the sickly sweet, fake one but a different one. It was malicious and almost deranged.

Hinata didn’t reply, too nervous to speak, but then Celestia opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

“My apologies Hinata-san,” She smiled her earlier smile, the fake one, “I was simply thinking aloud.”

Although Celestia was smiling at him, her crimson eyes were icy cold and glaring at him with a burning hatred.

“Hinata-chan!!” Komaeda called, in a sing song voice, interrupting their silent stand off. 

Hinata sighed. He was going to have to either tell them he wasn’t a girl (which, he knew, the longer he waited, the worse it would be) or just put up with it (which, as the time went on, was the most desirable option).

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Hinata muttered, abandoning his tray and the still-smiling Celestia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm in love with writing this.
> 
> (also, just imagine Hajime with his Izuru hair and huge glasses if you're wondering how they're mistaking him for a girl)


	4. "Togami-senpai, you're so sadistic."

Hinata watched- not even trying to hide his annoyance- as Komaeda deftly and smoothly filled four cups with the coffee and handed three of them to some girls before taking one for himself. The girl’s holding the cups had a mixture of emotions on their faces. One girl looked eager, clearly wanting to please Komaeda; another looked calm and Hinata guessed she’d probably had instant coffee before. The final girl looked apprehensive, almost worried.

“Now that Hinata-chan’s here,” Komaeda smiled at him, “The tasting can begin!”

“Komaeda-senpai, I’m afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me,” The girl who looked worried said. She was a pretty girl- with long, pale blonde hair and a foreign accent.

Carefully, Komaeda set his cup down on the nearby table, leapt forward to the girl and tilted the girl’s chin so she was looking straight at him, his mouth only millimetres away from her’s.

“What if I let you drink it from my mouth?” He whispered.

“I would drink it,” The girl breathed out, her voice weak. Around her, the girls squealed with a mixture of excitement and envy.

“This is ridiculous,” Hinata muttered to himself, glaring at the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata hovered near the door of the host club, debating whether or not to make a run for it while knowing he had neither the speed to make it away or the confidence to try but it still made him feel better to think about.

As Hinata debated, he scanned the room again and noticed that Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu were nowhere to be seen.

Like before, every other host was either alone with someone on a table for two or at a sofa with a group of students. Komaeda- to Hinata’s distaste- was with Celestia; Togami was with one of the girl’s he’d been sat with earlier; Ikusaba was with the Super Highschool Level Moral Compass (as much as Hinata searched through his mind, he couldn’t remember the boy’s name) and Enoshima was being hand-fed chocolate covered strawberries by the purple haired girl as jealous and adoring students watched.

“Hinata-chan!”

Hinata started (for a moment, his first thought was that the person calling him somehow knew he was thinking about making a run for it but he quickly realised he was being paranoid) as a high voice called his name, making it sound like a song.

Turning around, Hinata was greeted with the sight of a softer and happier looking Kuzuryuu walking in from a different entrance with Pekoyama, who had a shinai sheath strapped to her back.

Hinata couldn’t help but stare. Kuzuryuu had never called him Hinata. The only time he’d addressed him, he’d called him ‘Miss Reserve Course’.

Then, surprising Hinata even more, Kuzuryuu smiled at him.

“Sorry!” Kuzuryuu said, his voice was still childish and sing-song like, “We’re running pretty late!”

For the hundredth time today, Hinata couldn’t find his tongue. Kuzuryuu’s personality had done a complete one eighty on him. He’d went from a scowling, aggressive baby-faced grump to a smiling, happy child.

At a table, a girl leapt up and started waving wildly.

“Hello, Kuzuryuu-kun! Pekoyama-san! We’ve been waiting here for you guys!”

Hinata looked over at the table and saw one pretty, tanned, brunette girl sat with a taller, bigger girl with long, white hair and muscles that would put even the best bodybuilders to shame.

Kuzuryuu skipped over to the girls and smiled cutely at them, “I’m sorry! I was waiting for Peko-chi to finish her sword practice and I fell asleep.”

Kuzuryuu then yawned and rubbed at his golden eyes, looking no more than seven years old and absolutely adorable.

The girls were captivated by this, gazing at him adoringly.

“It’s okay!” The brunette squealed, while the other girl smiled.

“Come,” She said in a grave voice, “Have some tea and cake with Aoi-chan and me.”

“Okay!!” Kuzuryuu perked up and he leapt onto the sofa next to the girls. Pekoyama followed him, as silent and stoic as ever.

Although Hinata knew it was rude to stare and that he probably looked like a goldfish with his gaping mouth, he couldn’t help it. What the hell just happened?

“Are you confused about Kuzuryuu’s sudden change in character?”

Hinata looked up to Togami, who had left his customer, and was instead standing next to him.

“Just a bit,” Hinata muttered.

“We’ve noticed that people are more… Content, let’s say if someone’s personality matches their outward appearance. So, for the sake of the customers, Kuzuryuu-kun acts a lot younger than his actual age. As you can see, it works like a charm,” Togami explained, gesturing slightly to the captivated girls. “And then, of course, Pekoyama-san’s strong and silent disposition provides a nice contrast to him.”

“Oh… That makes sense,” Hinata said and then grudgingly added, “Thank you.”

“You should have been able to guess that it was simply an act,” Togami said, a condescending tone in his voice, “And here I thought you were meant to be smart… Hinata-kun.”

“Hey, wait, a minute,” Hinata started. Togami had said Hinata- kun. If it was anyone else, he probably wouldn’t think much of it but Togami seemed like the type of person who chose all his words carefully, catering them to mould people to his wishes.

“Hinata-chan!” Kuzuryuu cried again, cutting off Hinata and skipping over to him, hanging on his arm, “Come eat cake with me, Peko-chi, Aoi-chi and Sakura-chi!”

“Uhm… No, thank you, Kuzuryuu-kun,” Hinata answered, desperate to question Togami, “I don’t really like cake.”

Quickly, the childish expression on Kuzuryuu’s face vanished and was soon replaced by his usual scowl.

“Suit yourself,” Kuzuryuu shot back, dragging Hinata down to his height to glare into his face. Even though Hinata was a head taller, he couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. Kuzuryuu glared at him for a moment longer before his honey eyes narrowed, examining him before a realisation dawned in them, “It’s your loss, _Mr_ Reverse Course.”

With his words hanging in the air between them, Kuzuryuu’s scowl was replaced with a childish smile and he bounced back over to Pekoyama and the two girls.

This situation was so unreal Hinata felt like laughing. Kuzuryuu clearly knew he was a boy and it seemed Togami did too. In fact, Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if Togami knew all along…

“Hopefully, assuming you’re not as stupid as you look, you’ll have noticed that your club utilises each host’s unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests,” Togami said, his voice cold, “As you should be able to see, Kuzuryuu-kun is our boy lolita- though I’d advise you don’t refer to him as that in front of him- and Pekoyama-san is our silent type, although she prefers to simply watch over Kuzuryuu. Ikusaba-san is our resident tsundere, although, recently she’s been wasting her time with that Ishimaru-kun. Enoshima-san is our yandere as well as playing the role of our mischievous, promiscuous girl. As you will have noticed, she is popular with both the men and ladies alike.”

Togami paused and Hinata risked asking a question.

“What about you?” Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

“I was just getting to that,” Togami replied, his voice cold and annoyed at being interrupted, “I am known as the cool, kuudere type for people think I have quite an unpleasant personality.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Hinata muttered dryly and Togami almost seemed to smile at him before the glimpse was replaced with his usual haughty expression.

“And, finally, Nagito-kun is simply our golden boy. He is number one around here, being both the president of the host club and the theoretical king. His request rate is the highest of us, an average of fifty-five percent of the girl’s that come here request him.”

Hinata couldn’t help but look over to Komaeda, who was gazing with sickly sweet adoration (that was probably fake) into Celestia’s eyes.

“What is this world coming too?” He asked himself, hoping Togami would either ignore him or not hear.

“And, just as a reminder, in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt to us, you will act as the Hope’s Peak Host Club’s dog until you graduate,” Togami added and this time, he was definitely smirking.

He’s so sadistic, he’s enjoying this, Hinata thought.

“To clarify, you will be our errand boy.”

“So you do know-” Hinata started but Togami just continued talking.

“You can try to run away if you want, Hinata-kun, but just so you know, my family is both extremely rich and powerful. We employ a private police force of five hundred officers,” Togami stopped talking to push his glasses up his nose, “By the way, Hinata-kun, do you have a passport?”

For the second time that day, Hinata couldn’t help but doubt whether Hope’s Peak was really worth all this bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ishikuro in this fic is killing me because it's not the main focus yet and i just ;-;


	5. “You need a makeover Hinata-chan or no boy, or girl even, is gonna look twice at you!”

“Well, I think you’re going to have to work hard to pay off that debt,” Nagito mumbled, sliding up to Hajime and leaning closer, “My little nerd.”

At Nagito’s last words, he blew a puff of warm air on Hajime’s neck and Hajime leapt forward, his cheeks burning red.

“Please don’t do that again,” Hajime stammered out, his heart beating too fast to be healthy.

“You need a makeover Hinata-chan or no boy, or girl even, is gonna look twice at you!” Nagito said, smiling calmly.

“Yeah, so?” Hajime replied, more calm now that Nagito wasn’t blowing down his neck, “I’m not trying to get girls to look at me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Nagito asked, raising his hand in the air and smiling down at it, “But that’s the most important thing! You have to learn to make people happy and to please people.”

“I just don’t think it’s all that important,” Hajime shrugged.

Nagito stopped, looking up to Hajime with wide, confused eyes.

“Why should I care about my appearance?” Hajime asked, “I mean, all that really matters is what’s on the inside, right? I don’t even understand why you have a host club like this.”

“It’s a cruel reality, isn’t it?” Nagito didn’t seem to have taken in anything Hajime had just said, “It’s not very often you come across people who are both beautiful on the outside _and_ the inside, yet, here you are! In a room filled with the most beautiful people, and me of course.”

“Wait what?”

“I understand how you feel Hinata-chan,” Nagito was looking at this hand again and smiling, “I too feel overwhelmed with the beauty in this room sometimes. But, think about this Hinata-chan! Why do they put works of art in museums? It’s so everyone can admire their beauty!”

Hajime began to zone out, his mind scanning through his vocabulary to think of the word to describe Nagito.

 _What is the word? Is it pain in the neck?_ Hajime thought, _No, that’s not right. I wish I could remember what word it is._

Behind Hajime, Mukuro was saying goodbye to the hall monitor and once he’d left, she stopped to also listen (or pretend to, in Hajime’s case) to Nagito.

_Maybe it’s infuriating? No, that’s not quite right either._

Mukuro continued to watch Nagito while Hajime thought hard, trying to find the perfect word to describe Nagito.

“But, of everything I’ve said here Hinata-chan,” Nagito said, crouching down to Hajime’s height and throwing him a side glance, “Just remember how effective a glance from the side can be.”

“I’ve got it!” Hajime announced, “It’s obnoxious! That’s the perfect word to describe you!”

Nagito’s mouth dropped open in shock and he jolted away from Hajime.

“O-Ob- _Obnoxious_?” Nagito stuttered out before practically collapsing into a nearby sofa.

Behind Hajime, Mukuro let out a small smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry Nagito-kun, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Hajime said, almost feeling guilty. From behind him, he heard Junko’s familiar giggle.

“Oh, don’t worry about him Hinata-chan,” Junko said, leaning an arm against Hajime.

“I am sorry, Nagito-kun,” Hajime repeated, “But I guess I did learn something from your lesson.”

Instantly, Nagito had brightened back up and he jumped up, extending a hand out to Hajime. “Oh? You did? Then let me teach your more, friend.”

“Well, he got over that quick,” Hajime remarked and Junko giggled again.

“Nagito-kun, you can teach her all the basics of hosting,” Mukuro said and Junko quickly jumped in.

“But, no one is gonna give her a second look if she doesn’t look the part,” Junko finished, sauntering in front of Hajime and ducking down. “But, maybe if we take off her glasses, she might look a bit better.”

With that, Junko reached for Hajime’s glasses and pulled them off.

“Hey! You can’t just take my glasses, I need those to see,” Hajime protested but Junko seemed too shocked to reply. She was still slightly stooped, just staring at Hajime’s eyes.

When Hajime had his glasses on, they blocked out a lot of his face and made his eyes seem almost grey, plain and small. But, with them off, it revealed Hajime’s eyes to be huge and a bright olive green.

“I used to just wear contacts but I lost them before I came here and I haven’t had chance to replace them yet!” Hajime continued saying, half heartedly reaching for his glasses. Junko stepped back and straightened up.

Before Hajime could lunge for his glasses again, Junko had been shoved out of the way and Nagito was staring at him, so close to him, their noses were almost touching.

“Oh wow…” Nagito mumbled before straightening up and pointing at Junko, “Junko-chan! Now!”

“Muku-chan! Come on!” Junko said, leaping at Hajime and grabbing one of his arms. Mukuro moved like lightening and grabbed the other one.

“Hey, wait, what’re you doing?” Hajime protested but they ignored him, keeping a tight, restrictive grip on him.

“Byakuya-kun! Spread the word of a new female host!” Nagito pointed at Byakuya who nodded and began dialing on his phone, planning to call their ad agency.

Peko stepped forward, “Nagito-kun? How can I be of a help?”

Hajime couldn’t help but be surprised. Peko had actually spoken, for the first time in the almost three hours Hajime had been there.

“Peko-chan! Go get Hinata-chan some contacts!” Nagito ordered. Peko nodded and sped off, her sword bouncing in its sheath on her back.

“And me?” Fuyuhiko asked, in his normal voice.

“Entertain any of your guests!” Nagito commanded. Fuyuhiko sighed and Hajime struggled slightly in the girl’s arms.

“What’s going on? Can’t you guys let me go?” Hajime asked.

“No,” Mukuro answered simply.

“Right! Let’s go now,” Junko announced, sounding almost serious for her.

“Go where? What’s happening?” Hajime questioned but no one answered him as Mukuro and Junko took off, dragging Hajime along with them.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Here, change into this uniform!” Junko thrusted a girl’s uniform at Hajime. Mukuro and Junko had dragged him along to a changing room in the _girl’s_ locker rooms and Hajime did not know how to handle this.

“What? Why?” Hajime didn’t want to wear a girl’s uniform, and plus, they would definitely be able to see that Hajime was not a girl then.

“Don’t ask questions!” Mukuro replied and together, her and Junko began to start to change Hajime.

“Okay! Okay, I’ll get changed, just get _out_!” Hajime shouted, shoving the two girls out of the changing room.

But, it was too late. Both Mukuro and Junko had seen and they both knew. They looked at each other, even Mukuro looking surprised.

“It does make sense, now that we think about it,” Junko mused, curling a strand of hair from her pigtail.

“It does,” Mukuro mumbled.

Inside the changing room, Hajime didn’t know what to do. He knew that they both knew so should he even bother pulling on the uniform? Byakuya knew he was a boy, Fuyuhiko did and so did Mukuro and Junko now.

The only people who didn’t was Peko and Nagito. And, of course, all the guests.

“Hey, Hinata-kun, are you done yet?” Junko drawled from outside. Hajime couldn’t help but notice Junko was calling him -kun, not -chan anymore.

“Uhh… Not yet,” Hajime replied before sighing and beginning to get dressed. By the looks of things, he did have to get changed after all.

As Hajime stared at his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit, he _did_ look like a girl. Albeit, a flat-chested, slightly masculine girl with little to no figure but a girl nonetheless.

Cautiously, Hajime opened the door to the changing room and stepped out.

“Uhm… Are you sure I can have this uniform?” Hajime asked, avoiding both the girls’ stares. Although the skirt hung awkwardly on him and the blazar made his shoulders look small, it was better to have any uniform (even if it was a girl’s uniform) than no uniform at all.

“Of course you can,” Mukuro answered, her face only showing a small hint of surprise at how Hajime looked. Junko, however, did nothing to hid her surprise.

“Oh wow! Hinata-kun, you look ahhh-mazze-ing!” Junko exclaimed, rushing forwards and shoving Hajime in front of another, full length mirror.

Hajime stared at his reflection again, feeling almost confused at how he looked. Without his glasses, his face didn’t look as swamped and you could see how clear and green his eyes really were. Combine that with his unruly, long, dark hair, Hajime _almost_ looked cute. But, then again, Hajime also looked really blurry without his glasses which was probably helping him in seeing himself as cute. But, he was lucky that if he got up close enough to the mirror, he could see what he looked liked.

“But, I’m flat chested,” Hajime pointed out.

“So is Muku-chan!” Junko pointed out and Mukuro gasped, her cheeks burning red, “But she’s still loved! God, of course, she is. She is _my_ sister after all.”

“ _You’re_ sisters?!” Hajime quizzed, surprised.

“Twins, actually,” Mukuro confirmed. “Non-identical obviously.”

“Obviously,” Junko said, swishing her hair and smiling, “Anyways, less about us and let’s get back to you Hinata-kun!”

“What about me?” Hajime trembled. Junko seemed harmless but there was constantly a small twinkle of evil mischievousness in her eye.

“Time to complete your transformation!” Junko leaped up, “I’m going to make you beautiful!”

“Wait, why?” Hajime backed away but Junko stalked forward, scarily reminding Hajime of the way a lion stalks a deer.

“Well, first of all, we _have_ to get your hair out of your face! You have to look beautiful!” Junko announced, gripping Hajime’s wrist and beginning to drag him over a beauty dresser. “But not too beautiful, _I’m_ the hottest one here and it has to stay that way!”

“Wait, no, what’re you gonna do to my hair?” Hajime asked but Junko simply forced him down onto the chair and slapped her handbag on the dresser in front of them.

“You’ll see,” Junko replied, sounding vaguely threatening.

“Mukuro-san?” Hajime appealed, as Junko began pulling hair brushes and combs and god knows what else out of her bag, “Help?”

Mukuro smiled at Hajime, “It’s okay. Junko-chan knows what she’s doing.”

Hajime still couldn’t help but worry as Junko began to brush through his hair, untangling it. Hajime could only watch as Junko began to part his hair.

“Oooh, should I give you pigtails too? Like me?” Junko asked, smiling happily.

“But that’s your thing Junko-chan. Just like how Peko-chan has her hair in plaits,” Mukuro pointed out.

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right Muku-chan,” Junko replied, “I think I have a better idea for Hinata-kun here.”

“And what’s that?” Hajime asked but Junko just giggled and told him to wait and see.

So, Hajime did. He continued watching as Junko stopped parting his hair and instead, left his fringe (if you could even call it that, it was more like some of his hair was shorter than the others so he left it) and then began to brush it all back.

Junko grouped it up together, grabbed a bobble and quickly tied his hair into a half bun. Hajime had never seen his hair look wavy and soft instead of just plain unruly. He really was starting to look more and more like a girl.

Then, Junko brushed through his fringe, carefully arranging it so it looked neat, and like it had actually been cut into this style and not like Hajime had just let it grow.

“And, as the final touch,” Junko said, rummaging through her bag again before holding up a kanzashi comb, decorated with silver and green flowers.

“Is it meant to match his eyes?” Mukuro asked and Junko nodded, looking proud.

“Isn’t this a bit too much?” Hajime asked but Junko just tutted at him.

“Of course not, you need to look good!” Junko replied and then, she slotted the kanzashi into his bun.

As Hajime stared into the mirror, all he could think about was what his mum would think of the fact her son was currently wearing a girl’s uniform with a kanzashi comb in his waist length hair and was in an eight million yen debt to a host club.

Luckily for him, his mum was not around to know or see any of this. Even luckier for Hajime, his dad wasn’t either.

“Oh!” Junko clapped her hands together, a massive grin spread across her cheeks, “Oh Muku-chan, doesn’t he look adorable!! Oh, I could eat him all up!”

Hajime didn’t doubt that, at all.

“You’ve done an incredible job, Junko-chan,” Mukuro replied and in the mirror, she smiled at Hajime. Hajime didn’t know how to feel.

On one hand, he _did_ look cute. But on the other, he was currently dressed up as a girl.

“What do you think Hinata-kun? Wait, no, we’re friends now! I can call you Hajime-kun, right?” Junko didn’t give Hajime a chance to answer before hugging him, “This is gonna be great, the guys are gonna _love_ you so much!”

“I look different,” Was all Hajime could say.

“You look amazing!” Junko giggled, “Man, if I wasn’t totally in love with having people wrapped around my finger, I would _totally_ just eat you up!”

“Uh… Thank you?” Hajime replied, unsure of whether that was a compliment or not.

“Now, we just have to wait for Peko-chan to bring your contacts and then we can show Nagito-kun how totally gorgeous you look and how totally amazing I am for making you look like this!” Junko squealed and leaped up.

Hajime just continued squinting at his reflection in the mirror.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing a non-despair, non-abusive and non-generally psycho Junko tbh


	6. “I will personally train you to be a first rate host!"

The door to the changing rooms opened and Hajime looked over, squinting, trying to make out who it was.

“Peko-chan!!” Junko squealed, rushing over, “You have the contacts?”

Peko nodded and handed Hajime the bag in her hands.

“Uhh… Thanks, Peko-san,” Hajime replied, awkwardly taking the bag. Peko just nodded impassively and moved away.

“Doesn’t she look amazing?” Junko’s voice left no room to disagree, even sounding vaguely threatening again.

“Yes,” Peko answered, “Hinata-san, you do look pretty.”

Hajime’s cheeks flushed and he attempted to smile, “Thank you Peko-san.”

Peko just nodded in reply and walked over to one of the seats in the room, sitting down next to Mukuro.

Hajime moved closer to one of the mirror’s in the room and placed his contacts in, finally being able to see clearly and properly. Like anyone would, he then used this advantage to stare more closely at his changed appearance in the mirror.

“Can you see how totally adorable you look now?” Junko asked, bouncing over and wrapping another arm around him, “I am _such_ a good makeover guru!”

Hajime didn’t say anything, but secretly, he agreed.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“It will add to the awesomeness of my makeover!” Junko exclaimed, grabbing onto Hajime’s wrist and beginning to pull him back over to the changing cubicle. “You _will_ hide in here and then when Nagito-kun, Fuyuhiko-kun and Togami-kun arrive, you will swish back the curtain and bam! They will be shocked and it _will_ be even more effective!!”

“Wait, but what if I don’t want-,” Hajime started but Junko just shushed him and shoved him into the cubicle, nearly tearing the curtains down in her haste to shut them.

“Now be quiet!” Junko hissed, “I think I can hear them coming.”

 _This is so stupid_ , Hajime thought but he stay silent nonetheless. Not because he was scared of Junko or anything.

“Hinata-chan,” Hajime heard Nagito come in, calling his name in his sing-song voice, “Are you not done changing yet?”

Hajime sucked in a deep breath and stepped forward, pulling the curtains back and smiling, “Are you sure I can just keep this uniform, Nagito-kun?”

For a moment, Nagito just stared at Hajime and then he clapped his hands together.

“Hinata-chan!!” He exclaimed, “You’re so cute!! Oh, Junko-chan, she looks adorable!”

Hajime’s cheeks flushed pink again and as Nagito rushed around him, constantly aw-ing and observing every centimetre of Hajime.

“Wow…” Fuyuhiko muttered, “That’s a surprise.”

Hajime wasn’t sure whether that was a compliment or not.

“If we’d known that’s how you really look,” Junko was smiling smugly, “We would of done this so much sooner.”

“Hmph,” Byakuya sounded unimpressed, his face as cold as usual, “Who knows? Maybe they’ll draw in some customers.”

“Byakuya-kun!” Nagito straightened up and smiled again, “That’s exactly what I was thinking!”

“Oh?” Byakuya smirked disbelievingly but left it. Hajime watched with baited breath, dreading what he guessed was coming next.

“Our maid is moving up the ranks!” Nagito announced, pointing at Hajime, “Starting right now, you are an official member of the host club!”

Hajime’s stomach done a backflip in pure terror.

“I will personally train you to be a first rate host! And, if you can five hundred customers to request you personally, your debt will be forgotten!” Nagito finished.

“A host?” Hajime repeated but nobody answered him.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hajime didn’t know where to look. He was sat at a table with Junko’s most regular customer, the hall monitor and a boy with huge, messy brown dreadlocks he’d never seen before.

Hajime wasn’t stupid. He knew for a fact that Junko had asked the purple haired girl to sit with him and he also knew Mukuro had done the same with her friend. However, he didn’t understand why the other boy was sat with them.

What Hajime did understand was that, right now, he was in the most awkward position he’d ever been in. Junko’s regular customer looked like she was going to start crying at any moment; the hall monitor kept- noticeably- longingly glancing over to where Mukuro was sitting with a group of girls and the guy with the dreadlocks kept nearly falling asleep.

At this rate, Hajime would be back to an errand girl in a few days.

“H-H-Hinata-san,” The purple haired girl was talking to him, her voice shaking, “Why did you join the host club?”

“Uhh…” Hajime paused. The hall monitor looked at him and even the other guy seemed to perk up a bit. _Why_ did Hajime join the host club? He couldn’t exactly say he didn’t have a choice because he owed them eight million yen.

An awkward silence stretched across the table as Hajime desperately thought about a story to tell them, explaining why he had became a host.

Finally, Hajime managed to think of one that would hopefully make sense and, if he was lucky, make them want to request him a few more times.

“Well… I wanted to join because I like to make people feel happy,” Hajime started, avoiding their eyes, “You see, after my mother passed away when I was younger, there wasn’t a lot of things that would make me smile. It took a while but I realised that if I made other people smile, it’d make me smile and feel better. So, really, being a host is the perfect job for me. I get to make people smile all day.”

Hajime finished, attempting (what he hoped) was a shy smile. The purple haired girl sniffed, her eyes wide and focused completely on Hajime.

“I admire your reasonings behind choosing such an odd job,” Mukuro’s friend said. Hajime smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“I am Ishimaru, Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” He said, holding his hand out and bowing his head.

“Hinata Hajime,” Hajime replied, shaking his pale hard and bowing his own head in return.

“Wait,” The boy with dreadlocks asked, looking sympathetic but confused, “Who does all the chores in your house?”

“Oh, I do them myself” Hajime answered, “My mother taught me to cook, she was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish- especially when they turned out well. And, it used to make my dad smile which made me happy.”

Hajime paused. Ishimaru, the other boy and the girl were completely transfixed by him so he continued.

“I suppose I’ve had a hard childhood but dad and I stuck together and we made it through okay.”

The girl sniffed, a lone tear running down her cheek.

“C-C-Can I sit with you tomorrow as well, Hinata-san?” The girl asked, her lip wobbling nervously.

“Would it be okay if I also requested to sit with you tomorrow as well, Hinata-san?” Ishimaru asked after the girl.

“Yeah, I’d really appreciate that…” Hajime trailed off.

Even if they’d only requested him at someone else’s request, it was a good sign they wanted to sit with him again.

Unbeknownst to Hajime, his guests weren’t the only one listening to him. Nagito, Junko and Byakuya were sat at a nearby sofa, listening and watching intently.

“They’ve stole Mikan-chan from me!” Junko seethed, peering over the sofa at Hajime and his three guests.

“That’s certainly a surprise,” Byakuya muttered, “That girl worshipped the ground you walked on.”

“How is she so popular already?” Nagito questioned.

“Looks like they’re a natural,” Byakuya answered, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Not much training needed.”

“Have you forgotten about me, Nagito-kun?”

Nagito turned back around to face Celestia and smiled, charm oozing off him. “Oh no, of course not. I am sorry, princess. I’m just a little concerned about our newest host.”

“Well, that’s certainly obvious Nagito-kun,” Celes replied, taking a sip from her tea, “You sure have been keeping an eye on her.”

“Of course, I have to,” Nagito answered, “I’m training her to be the best.”

Celestia let out a small laugh while Nagito raised his hand in the air, clicking.

“Hinata-chan,” Nagito called, “Come over here for a moment.”

Hajime looked over to Nagito and then back to his guests. The girl, Tsumiki she had told him, was smiling shyly at him.

“I am sorry, Ishimaru-kun, Tsumiki-san,” Hajime apologised, “Nagito-kun is calling me. I will be back soon.”

Tsumiki looked disappointed and Ishimaru simply nodded. The other boy had fallen asleep on the table. Hajime stood up, being care to not knock the table, and began to make his way over to Nagito.

“What is it?” Hajime asked, when he was close enough.

“I’d like you to meet someone,” Nagito said. Hajime looked over to the girl on the sofa next to him.

“Yes?”

“This is my regular guest, Queen of the gambling world, Celestia Ludenberg,” Nagito held a delicate, pale hand out towards the girl who smiled daintily.

It was the girl from before- the pale, doll-like girl with bright red eyes and pitch black hair.

“Uh… It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ludenberg-san,” Hajime stammered out, smiling awkwardly, “I’m Hinata, Hajime Hinata.”

Nagito gasped and leaped up in the air; grabbed a hold of Hajime, crushing him into an airtight hug and spinning.

“Oh that was so cute Hinata-chan! It was sweet and that air of bashfulness was the icing on the cake! Amazing!” Nagito cried. Hajime struggled against Nagito’s grip but Nagito’s grip was too strong.

Nagito moved Hajime from his chest and began cuddling into him, continuing to cry about how ‘absolutely adorable’ Hajime was and how Hajime was ‘going to be the perfect host’.

“Uh… Nagito-kun?” Celestia said but Nagito didn’t react.

Hajime struggled, reaching his arms out to try and grab a hold of something- or someone, he wasn’t picky- until he spotted Peko and Fuyuhiko sitting at a table together.

“Fuyuhiko-kun! Peko-san! Help me!” Hajime felt like an idiot calling for help but Nagito did not seem to be finishing anytime soon.

Almost instantly, Hajime had been tore out of Nagito’s grip and was being held in the air by Peko. Hajime watched as Peko’s normally stoic expression faded and a look of confusion followed by realisation appeared on her face.

Hajime couldn’t help but do a mental little checklist of who actually knew the truth now. Every host but Nagito knew now.

“Peko-chan?” Nagito said, looking a bit shocked as Peko gently set Hajime down, “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“You would've suffocated Hinata-san,” Peko replied, her face back to normal and her voice grave. Fuyuhiko sprinted over, his act forgotten, as he clutched at Peko’s arm protectively.

Hajime didn’t know whether to be relieved that he was out of Nagito’s (far too) tight embrace or worried that, slowly, every host seemed to be finding out that Hajime was not a girl.

At the sofa, Celestia set down her teacup and glared daggers at Hajime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of the ending (with Peko saving him and I feel like the ending is generally awkward in my opinion) and I feel like this is a pretty big filler chapter? But eh, I still kinda like it.


End file.
